


A Servant of

by YaeL (thesometimeswarrior)



Category: Jewish Legend & Lore, Jewish Scripture & Legend, מדרש | Midrash, תורה | Torah, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Explicit Language, Family, Ficlet, Gen, Parshat B'haalotecha, Referenced Slavery, implied suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/YaeL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron looks like a man far too old for his age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Servant of

_"And Aaron said unto Moses: 'Oh my lord, lay not, I pray thee, sin upon us for that we have done foolishly and for that we have sinned.'"_

* * *

Aaron looks like a man far too old for his age. His sons are dead. His brother—his _baby_ brother—is sick with his own power and seems to have power of life and death over all the rest of them. His sister is jealous and sent alone into the desert. And he? He wants to lie down. To sleep. To say fuck it to the sacrifice, to the wandering, to the whole goddamn Land business. He wants to just lie down in the desert and not get up. Let the sandstorm cover him. But this is not the luxury of the High Priest. 

No, he must grovel to his baby brother for both his sake and that of his sister. Really grovel, call him _my lord_ , as though he were talking to God himself. (But, of course he’s not, and isn’t that just the point?) And he has to pretend to care, pretend to have the _energy_ to care, when he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he doesn’t. The desert is draining. Grief is draining. Having to grovel to your baby brother is draining. 

But he’ll do it. He’s already lost two sons, so he’ll be damned well sure to do what he can to prevent losing any more family to lepersy or the desert or starvation or spontaneous combustion or whatever else this God of theirs will cook up. Even if it means having to bow down low, to another person, not just to God, like he did as a slave. And to one of the same people too—the irony is not lost on him. 

But he will do it. He will grovel and offer and keep himself pure and obey and slay the animals that he’s told to when he's told to. And he will try not to envy those animals too much. 

He is a servant of the Lord, after all. And he will serve.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
